


Unstoppable

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry!Sam, Claiming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hateful words, Knotting, Mating, Scenting, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, show like violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Besides monsters, you have one enemy in the world and that will always be Sam Winchester. Except what if all that hate was actually something else much stronger?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 148





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> For Bingos: 
> 
> Song: Thunder in the Rain by Kane Brown  
ABO: Enemies to Lovers  
BTZ: Accidentally Saving the Day

You hated Sam Winchester. 

Dean was okay. Funny, great hunter, mostly a good guy. A little smarmy after relentlessly hitting on you for years. But he was okay. Usual Beta dude with an extra dose of anger and daddy issues.

Sam on the other hand. Sam Winchester was an Alpha and a complete fucking asshole. From the first time you met, the hunt in Des Moines where he took the kill shot - your shot - you’d hated him. You’d nearly gotten arrested screaming at each other that night. He fought with you every chance he could find: _hold your gun steady, you’re not doing it right, pull your weight, why are you late, do this and this and this._ You were never good enough for him and working together was impossible. 

You were a badass hunter and you knew it. The Winchesters knew it. Hunters around the country knew it. You were the hunter who’d taken out a Wendigo all on your own. Saved the town’s lost kids, torched the evil motherfucker, surviving it all as a hunting legend at such a young(-ish) age. You weren’t some whiny, weak bitch. You were one of the strongest hunters and women alive. 

You were also an Omega. Which was not an issue to you. With prescription suppressants and some very strong scent masking balm you got over the border, everyone you met thought you were a Beta. And that wasn’t going to change. 

Hunting was going well - four cases closed in six weeks. But then you went on a vamp hunt, easy peasy. Except there was supposed to be just the two. Turns out the pair had turned a few more, and you found yourself bound, gagged, and crying out every swear you knew as the monsters slit your forearm and started to get on with their happy hour. 

You were glad for the rescue but you would’ve paid money for it to be any other hunters flying through the glass windows and beheading all five vamps in a matter of minutes. 

Winchesters. Again. 

Dean got to you first. 

“Hey Y/N, how you been?” 

You hadn’t seen them in three months, Dean wasted on tequila and Sam pouting in the corner of some dive in North Dakota. That was the only night you ever tried to be friends with Sam, to talk with him rather than swear at. But he was so rude, almost feral with his frustration at you. It had hurt, so you’d hid your tears behind a double shot at the bar and gone off with one of the other hunters for an easy fuck. 

Vamps get dead and Sam’s there wrapping a towel around your sliced up arm, which you appreciated. You spit out your gag as Dean loosened the rag. “Been better. How’d you know I was here?” 

“Saw your truck a mile down the hill, figured you were holdin’ ‘em off for us.” Dean grinned as he cut through the ropes tying you to the metal chair. 

“It’s really fucking stupid to leave your vehicle in broad sight like that.” Sam scolded, looking down at you. “You’re lucky we came along.” 

You glared up at him, ready to claw his eyes out. Seething anger boiled up and you pushed the chair back as the rest of your restraints came free. There was always a fight with him. 

“You know what, Sam?” You jabbed his chest with your pointer finger. You didn’t give a shit if Sam was an Alpha, not when he was always so critical. “Fuck you. I’d rather be dead than accept help from you.” 

“Cool it, you two!” Dean tried and failed to raise himself to the height and width of the Alpha. “Can’t you just get along for once?” 

“No!” You and Sam responded in tandem. This made you even angrier so you kicked the chair back, the metal wheels colliding loudly with the wall. 

“Thanks Dean.” You retrieved your blade from the ground and straightened your coat, leaving your rescuer and his dick of a brother behind.

“What, no thanks for me?” Sam yelled after you. 

You kept walking, your middle finger raised in goodbye as you kicked the door open and headed to your truck, towards a celebratory bottle of whiskey that was waiting back at your motel. 

But the problem with Winchesters is they’re like herpes. They just keep reappearing, especially when you want them to fuck off the most. 

An old fling had called and with some sex in mind, you agreed to meet up with him in some little town in Kansas. Hunting is a lonely life and you got sex wherever, whenever you felt like it. After a few drinks you and your fuck buddy decided to go back to his motel. 

Your truck died half a mile down the road, leaving you in the dark. And who should come meandering down this random road in some hick Kansas town at fucking midnight, engine growling loud as the black Chevy appeared. 

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me.” You closed your eyes and prayed. “Please just Dean, please let it be just Dean.” 

God must really hate you or something. 

“Hey there, pretty lady. Need a jump?” Dean smiled as he climbed out of the Impala. He tugged you into a hug which you were willing to accept, mostly because you really needed it right then. Dean could be cool, he always seemed to have your back regardless of his brother’s hate for you. He popped the hood of your truck and started to sweet talk the engine. You kept your eyes on the asphalt as the passenger door of the Impala creaked open and Sam climbed out. 

“Just save it, Sam. I’m not in the mood.” You snapped.

The huff of annoyance and confusion made you look up. 

“You alright?” 

You crossed your arms in front of your chest. “I’m fine. Truck is just having a shit fit and I’m late for my rendezvous.” 

Just then your phone rang, rescuing from any further explanation. You dug it out of your bag as Sam walked to the front of the truck to supervise whatever Dean was doing. 

“Hey Alex,” you sighed into the phone, listening to your friend who asked what happened to you. “Yeah, my truck broke down...no, no, it’s okay. Some friends are here helping me.” You turned away and walked towards the Impala in an attempt to get some privacy. 

“I was really looking forward to tonight.” You smiled into the phone, your disappointment clear in your flirty tone. “Rain check?” 

Your fuck buddy chuckled and agreed, although you could tell that he was dissapointed too. No sex for you tonight. You hung up the phone with a promise to call next time you were in Kansas and headed back towards the Winchesters. 

“How’s it lookin’?” You peered at the engine, watching Dean as he cleaned off the battery channels. 

“Who was that?” Sam snapped. 

“None of your business.” You hissed. “Why’re you eavesdropping on me?” 

“Why are you hooking up with random people?” 

“Ummmm because I’m a single woman and I’m hot and I do whatever I want.” You sneered. “At least I can get some, Sam. You’re practically the Pope these days.” 

Sam opened his mouth but before he could smack you back with a nasty insult Dean stepped back, slamming his fist on the bumper. 

“I am so sick to death of the two of you fighting all the time! Like god damn kids on a playground.” The Beta took a deep breath and looked over at you. “Sweetheart, will you please start the engine for me?” 

You ignored Sam’s growl as you got into the truck. After a few attempts it was back to life. You gave Dean a hug in thanks, ignoring Sam as he paced close by, glaring all the same. 

“Come stay at the Bunker tonight,” Dean reasoned. “It’s late and we’ve got a clean bed for you. I’ll even make bacon and pancakes in the morning.” 

You smiled at Dean before glancing over his shoulder at the Alpha who was still pacing like a super pissed off tiger waiting for his gazelle steak dinner. “That’s probably not a good idea.” 

Dean dropped his chin to his chest before looking up at you. Maybe you should’ve slept with him once upon a time. For a Beta, he certainly wasn’t bad to look at. “You owe me. Because I fixed the truck. You have to come to the Bunker.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh. “You were always too charming for your own good, Dean.” 

You and Dean both jumped when the truck’s hood suddenly slammed shut, the passenger door of the Impala slamming just as harshly a few seconds later. Dean grimaced and shrugged. 

“He’ll probably just go pout in his room. Let’s go home.” 

After a tour of the Bunker, Dean showed you to an empty bedroom where you quickly passed out. The next morning you were delighted to find a full breakfast including the promised pancakes and bacon. You hung out with Dean all day, taking one of the old Men of Letter’s trucks for a spin, doing some work on your truck, and then slowly exploring the library. As attractive as Dean was, you knew you’d be just friends with him. Some little voice, one you didn’t give a second thought to, always seemed to affect you around the brothers. By dinner time you still hadn’t seen Sam. 

“He gonna hide in there all night too?” You asked Dean over the lasagna he’d made from scratch. 

Dean shrugged, a sad smile on his face. “You know he doesn’t hate you right? It’s…” 

“What?” You asked, trying to prompt Dean to finish his sentence.

Dean shook his head and smiled. “Alphas. Can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without ‘em.” 

“Yeah, somethin' like that.” 

Sam appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. 

“Hey man, there’s lasagna and garlic bread, even made a salad.” Dean pointed towards the kitchen counter. You stared down at your plate. This was their home. You didn’t want to fight. Even if Sam was the one acting like a whiny pouty bitch. 

As soon as Sam sat down, Dean scraped his last bite into his open mouth and stood. “Alright, I made dinner. You two get to do dishes.” And with a wide grin and a nod of his head, he left you alone in the room with your number one enemy. You cursed him silently and stared down at your plate as Sam began to eat. 

You quickly finished your salad, careful not to choke on the small pieces of carrot. 

“Truck okay?” Sam asked. 

You looked up at him, expecting a rude smirk. But his face was clear of any condescension, blue-green eyes staring back at you. For whatever reason, he seemed to care. 

“Yeah,” you nodded, standing and walking to the sink. “It’s fine. Replaced the battery and the timing belt.” 

The kitchen was tense as you started cleaning the pasta pan. You could feel tension building between the two of you, the pulse of it making you crazy. He was still at the table eating but you felt overwhelmed by him, even if you weren’t fighting. Finally you couldn’t stand it anymore. You finished one more pan and then set it on the drying rack, silently promising Dean that you’d chip in later. You had to get away before the suffocating pressure crushed you alive. 

“Hey!” Sam yelled as you hurried down the hall. “Y/N, stop! I’m talking to you.” 

“Tough shit!” You hollered, feeling something like fear and anticipation starting to bubble up as his heavy boot steps followed. He was outpacing you with his long legs. You didn’t make it to the safety of your room before he grabbed your shoulder and turned you around.

“I’m trying to talk to you!” 

“Why?!” you yelled in return. “We never have anything nice to say to each other, Sam! You’re always bitching and criticizing and being such a fucking asshole, I can’t even stand it!” 

“Well I can’t stand you being a bitch, in my own house!” he spit back, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “Always being like this! You know how many times we’ve saved you and you couldn’t even thank me?! Like I wasn’t even there! Always stomping off like a spoiled brat!”

“Oh fuck you!” You raised your hand without thinking, pausing your fist in the air when Sam chuckled, low and deep, and you ignored the burn of a totally ill timed yet excited flutter inside you. 

“You’re so…so…”

“What? What, Sam? Tell me what I am!” 

For a minute you just stared at him, the Alpha staring back. You could feel the Omega part of you, the part that you stifled at any cost, waking with a purr and turning pliant, wanting to slink out to rub against the Alpha, and you bit your lip to hide a whimper. You glared harder, your eyes hurting as you put all the hate and long held resentment for this man into your standoff. Sam’s fingers curled into fists, his chest reverberating with an angry growl. The Bunker was silent and you stared him down, waiting for one of you to strike first. 

You cried out when Sam was suddenly in your space. His big hand grabbed the back of your neck and he pulled you into a rough hard kiss. It hurt as your teeth clashed, lips caught in the brush of fury. When you tasted blood you pulled back, swinging your hand up and clocking him hard right in the cheek. Your jaw dropped as you stumbled backwards, surprised at the force of your own punch. 

He gasped in surprise, his hand coming up to press against his face where a red mark was already blooming. Neither of you said anything for a moment, chests heaving and inner instincts quarreling. You thought you hated Sam. 

Turns out there was a thin line between love and hate. 

You rushed at each other, colliding painfully as Sam’s hands slid to the back of your thighs. You jumped into his arms, lips never parting as you kissed him like you were starving, like the last air you’d breathe would be through Sam’s lungs or you’d willingly suffocate. He tasted of tomato and oregano, sweet and bitter as you twisted your tongue with his in a rough fight for dominance. 

The door frame dug into your back as he slammed his bedroom door open and then closed, dropping you onto the middle of the bed and knocking the air out of your lungs momentarily. Sam crashed half on top of you, biting your shoulders and arms. You tore at each other’s clothes, shirts losing buttons, your panties ripped to shreds as the Alpha in him took over. You spoke in grunts and snarls, biting each other’s skin as you struggled to get the clothes out of the way so you could fuck already. Only a force of god would stop you now. 

Sam’s hot puffs of breath followed his teeth as he marked your skin, nips and sucks as the two of you tangled together. You moaned when Sam slid a thick finger through your folds, his finger circling your clit hard before he paused at the shiny slick that came away on his hand. 

“Holy shit. You’re an Omega.” 

“Oh. Yeah.” You nodded, suddenly a little frightened at his reaction. You could suppress your scent but you always leaked slick for an Alpha, your body built for this one purpose. 

“Fuck.” Sam dropped his forehead to your chest, and he took a deep breath in as he tried to scent you. When he couldn’t he looked up at you. “It all makes sense now.” 

“What?” you asked, your anger and fear dissipating. You curled your fingers into his hair, tugging on it. His groan fueled the Omega need to kiss him, touch him, praise the man despite the fighting for so long. Most of all you wanted to follow your nature and present for the Alpha so he could fuck you like you needed. 

“It’s why we fight, why we acted like we hate each other, why it’s too much to be around you. I guess a part of us knew that we’re mates.” 

“Oh.” You thought back for a moment. “So that’s why we fight. It’s just been...too much.” You took a breath and closed your eyes, shaking your head at your stupidity, feeling that frustration erupt into something stronger. When you opened your eyes Sam was watching you, his expression genuine and curious. “So we’re not gonna fight anymore?” 

A smile slowly bloomed across his face. “Fuck no.” 

There was no more talking after that. You flipped onto your hands and knees, moaning as Sam slid two thick fingers inside you, teasing your Gspot mercilessly. When you started begging, whiny noises of desperation for the Alpha, he growled a short “No,” before lining up and sinking deep inside you. 

“Oh holy fuckin’ shit,” you gasped, your fingers clawing at the blankets. You’d never felt this full, so stretched it ached but in the best way. You felt like you were burning at your core, so close to orgasm that you were inconsolable. “Please, please, please. Alpha, need you!” 

“Fuck, so good to hear you say that.” His hips pulled back and then he slammed back inside you, knocking the air out of your lungs with a grunt. Again he pulled out, slamming back with a loud growl, his fingers gripping your hips tight, pinching the soft skin under his fingers and making your whole body bruise worthy. You moaned, helpless to control anything that was happening so you just let go. The minty scent of the Alpha mixed with the sweet scent of your slick, and you gripped the headboard, holding on as Sam fucked you harder than you’d ever been fucked in your life. You were going to be sore tomorrow but it was totally going to be worth it. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” you moaned as Sam’s dick slid over your Gspot again and again. Skin smacked against skin with each thrust and your arms trembled under you. 

“C’mon Omega,” he grunted into your ear, a hand moving between your legs. Two fingers circled your clit hard, and you cried out, slick dripping down your thighs as you started to convulse, the epic build up of an amazing orgasm forcing you into its very end. Sam hummed in approval, biting your earlobe. “You come for me, now Omega.”

“Sam!” you screamed, tightening around his knot as you came harder than you ever had. Sam was panting and moaning as his knot thickened, thrusting inside of you until the thick muscle popped out and joined the two of your together. With a deep groan Sam came, his body trembling as he spilled hot and heavy inside you. He held you up for a minute, the two of you swaying together as you crested over the edge and came down. 

You grunted as his full weight came down on top of you. He held you close and rolled you to your sides, your bodies heaving as you tried to fill your lungs with the sweet oxygen left in the room. 

“Wow.” You panted, a powerful shiver running through your body. “That was…”

“Yeah.” 

Your breathing quieted as you laid there joined with him, and you hummed at the content feeling of being there with him, being knotted and mated and feeling completely safe. All of the awful tension between the two of you was gone, in its place an intimacy and connection that you’d doubted existed your whole life.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re Omega?” Sam asked, the words rumbling against your back. He placed a kiss on your shoulder and you smiled at his unspoken reassurance. He wasn’t upset. An hour ago you would never have believed this but now you realized this thing between the two of you had been inevitable. The bond had overpowered you both. 

“Don’t tell anyone I’m Omega.” You replied. “People think it’s dangerous to be hunting by myself. But hiding as a Beta keeps me safe and it keeps creeper Alphas from trying to fuck me just to knot me.” 

At that a growl bubbled up in Sam’s chest and his arm tightened across your waist. 

“Oh please, you’re not jealous?” You smiled as you looked back at him. 

Sam buried his face in the back of your neck. “I don’t like you hooking up with random people. I don’t…” 

“What?” 

“I don’t want you hooking up with anyone.” Sam sighed. 

His knot had loosened so you scooted your hips forward a few inches so he could slip out. You turned over and wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling when he held your waist tight again. 

“You don’t like me hooking up with anyone?” 

Sam smiled, the soft turn of his lips meeting your’s. He kissed you so softly your heart seemed to swell. He looked like a soft puppy when he pulled back and pouted out his lip. He was adorable. You knew in that moment that you were done for. “I don’t want you hooking up with anyone but me.” 

“But what if we fight?” you whispered with a teasing smile of your own. You wrapped your leg over his hip, aligning yourself as close to the Alpha as you could. 

“Then we’ll have amazing makeup sex.” Sam kissed you deeper, pulling you tight as if he was trying to make you a part of him. “Gonna fight you hard and love you hard, baby.” 

“Promise?”

Sam hummed. “We’re like thunder in the rain, Omega. Unstoppable.” 

Sam kissed you, rolling your body underneath his, proving to you how unavoidable this thing between the two of you had always been. Hate, love, whatever it was between you - ain’t nothing going to stop it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love kudos and comments!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
